official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zen X Ilyanna
Ilyanna x Zen Based on an entirely fictional supernatural horror mystery suspenseful confusing plot twisting true love story ' ' Drops of water fell onto the floor of the dark room. Ilyanna’s head turned back and forth. Shuffling was heard all around her. “W-who's there..?” Her eyes squinted, as her heartbeat skyrocketed. The anxiety clung to the air, suffocating her. A hand grabbed her shoulder, which whipped around. A creepy doll smiled at her, resembling a Cupid. “Time is ticking..love is what keeps you from disappearing.” It rasped. The plastic mouth moved up and down, and an eerie grin spreads across its face. The doll’s eyes glow red and inch closer to her face. It’s mouth opened wide, and a chilling scream fills the room, and everything goes pitch black. ' ' The alarm clock rang. Ilyanna sprung up. Sweat covered her face, and a hand wiped it all away. Tears streamed down her anxious eyes. Heavy breathing broke the silence of her cabin room. “What was that dream..?” She wheezed. Ilyanna’s tangled hair clouded her view. She swiped it away, and sat at the edge of her bed. Her hands lay shaking in front of her. Ilyanna’s eyes went wide. Her index finger was gone. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them again to see if it was a dream. The finger was gone from sight. “This has to be a joke..” Ilyanna rubbed where her finger would've been. It truly was gone. “Ilyanna! What are you doing? You're gonna be late for school!” Her mom yelled from the kitchen. She changed quickly, checking the rest of her body to see if there were any other parts of her body that disappeared. None. “So it starts here..” Ilyanna pondered while using the bathroom. She came sprinting out of the bathroom. “Honey, I’m going out early. We supposedly got a handful of new railroad workers, so I’m off to teach them how to do their job.” She peered from a corner as she saw her dad give her mom a kiss. As he was walking out the door, his eyes came across her. “Ah. Ilyanna. Good morning.” He worriedly stared at her. “Morning..” Her face was red, and her entire body was quivering. “Anything wrong?” His head tilted. “It's nothing.” She mumbled, as she scrambled to gather her school supplies. “Okay..um..you’ll be supervising the new employees on Sunday to make sure they don't screw up on their jobs. You better not screw up on your job either! He explained. “Now, now. That's enough.” Her mother sighed. “Have a nice day.” Her father waved. Ilyanna stood there, motionless. “You want some breakfast? You look really pale..” Her mother stood there, twiddling her fingers nervously. “Nah. I’m not hungry.” She weakly smiled. “I’m off.” Ilyanna headed towards the door. “Be careful. We love you, Ilyanna.” Her mother gently emphasized. She turned around. “Doesn't seem like it with my chosen husband.” Ilyanna stormed out of the house. She walked through the streets, flustered in embarrassment. **How could I just say that..!?** She cursed at herself reimagining her mother’s grieving face at home. A sign in the distance ahead of her read: “Bus Stop.” “There it is..” She muttered to herself. Ilyanna sat down and hunched over with a sigh. Her gloomy eyes were clouded with thoughts. A presence sends shivers down her spine as a figure wearing all black plopped down next to her. Their cold and worn out eyes met hers for a split second. “Forced love will break you. The solution must be found by your own accord, none other’s.” With the blink of an eye, they disappeared. Ilyanna’s eyes widened. Her mouth hung, biting her lip in frustration. Her hands curled up into paws, pressing onto her knees. **So the forced marriage started this curse..** Ilyanna snapped out of her trance-like thoughts once the sound of the bus’s brakes rang through her ears. She looked up, to see the bus driver waiting impatiently. Ilyanna sprinted through the doors of the bus, and quickly found a seat. The bus engine revved up, and marked the start to the 20 minute drive to the school. ' ' **Later..** ' ' Ilyanna stepped into the classroom, spotting her friends. They waved to her, as she waved back. “Yo, Ilyanna!” Her friend, Julia waved. “Hi..” She sat down on a vacant desk next to her. “Homeroom sure is cold..” Another one of her friends shivered. A friend who scarcely talked sat in the corner of the group of friends- Alex. Ilyanna looked around, and took a deep breath. **They should know something about this..nobody else would.** “You look so sad and gloomy today. What happened?” Julia asked. Ilyanna’s lip trembled. Her eyes became glossy, as she struggled to collect her thoughts. “I woke up this morning and I had a nightmare.” She began. Remaining as calm as possible as she spoke. Explaining the dream in vivid detail, it sent shivers down the spines of her friends. Alex put down his book, and looked up. A flare of determination shone in his eyes, staring at Ilyanna. “And the scariest thing of all..” Ilyanna held up her finger. “A finger of mine is missing...” She pointed to where her index finger used to be. Her friends stared at each other, then suddenly burst into laughter. “You got us all worked up for that?!” One friend giggled. “Your finger is still there, silly!” They pointed out. Ilyanna froze. **Is this real or am I really going crazy?** Once again reality came back to her. “Oh..uh..yeah, it is there. I guess I didn't get enough sleep. Sorry.” She faked a smile. Her friends turn around towards each other and continue their conversations. Alex scooted his desk closer to Ilyanna’s when the teacher wasn’t looking. “Psst.” He whispered. She turned around. Alex’s eyes met hers. “Nevermind.” He turned around as the bell rung. He picked up his stuff and quickly left the room. Ilyanna stood up from her chair. “O-okay then.” She muttered to herself. As she walked through the narrow hallway towards her first period class, thoughts filled her head. **Why is this all happening so suddenly?** **What is it that is making this, of all things happening to me?** She walked through the classroom door and sat down in a desk, while the teacher looked around at the sea of heads, taking attendance. Ilyanna’s head spun back into deep in thought. **Would Alex have known something..?** **Why did he suddenly talk to me? He never talks..we all know that..** Her teeth grinded, as she swept back her tangled hair. Her arms slid onto her desk along with her face. “Bryan? Is Bryan here?” “Here.” “Okay..uh..is Isaiah here?” “Yep.” “...Ilyanna?” Her eyelashes flickered a couple times before her eyes closed. “Ilyanna? Are you okay?” The teacher knelt down next to her. Ilyanna’s head spiked up. “S-sorry..I spaced out.” She replied. “Get more sleep tonight..” He sighed, turning around to walk back to the front of the class. The teacher set his clipboard down, and started the day’s lesson. ' ' **35 minutes later..** ' ' “And that, students is how you solve a quadratic equation.” The teacher lowered his pointing stick in pride of himself. The bell rang. “Remember to do problems 1-12 on page 326 tonight!” He reminded, as the shuffling of zippers, folders, papers and people deafen the classroom. Ilyanna walked across the hallway. On the top of the door, it read; Science. She walked towards the line outside the door, and rested her back against a locker. Ilyanna felt a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and saw Alex, with a solemn look on his face. “Hi..” He greeted. Ilyanna quietly waved back. They both stood still, looking at the floor. The science teacher impatiently waited outside the classroom. “Come on already.” His voice bellowed. Ilyanna and Alex shuddered, sprinting into the classroom. “I hope we’re not late..” Ilyanna wheezed as she sat down next to Alex. She gleamed at her watch. Her eyes swerved to her missing finger. “..!” Ilyanna gasped, then bit her lip. “What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?” The teacher picked up his tablet. “N-no, I’m fine.” More of her finger was gone. Anxiety was beginning to flare. Tears trickled down her cheeks briefly. **Not here, not here..** She bit her lip, wriggling around in her chair. Ilyanna wiped her face with her sleeve, and sat up straight. “Hey..” Alex whispered. Her head turned to his direction. “You..are going through..*that* curse?” He sternly asked. Her face lit up. “Y-you know what I'm going through?” Ilyanna was astonished. “I mean, you keep looking at your ring finger. That's where it starts.” Alex spoke slowly. “It started beca--” He tried to begin. “Forced love. Right? And the dream?” She impatiently interrupted. Trying not to burst out and cause a scene. “Not only that..” Alex replied. “Someone who died loving you..asked Cupid to seek you for their vengeance.” He leaned closer to Ilyanna’s face. “Cupid as of right now is corrupt and evil. Every 75 years, switching from good to bad, he chooses a handful of victims to give the curse to after being punished by Apollo.” Alex explained. “The only way for Cupid to be pure again is for at least one person out of the handful of people find true love and undo the curse.” “If it's every 75 years..do you have the curse?!” She felt uneasily. “No.” He responded. “How do you know about this, then?” Ilyanna desperately asked. Silence hung over their table. “Not gonna tell me..?” She glared at him. “Neither the solution. It's more like I can't. I'm sure his servants or Cupid himself have told you why.” Alex closed his eyes. **That’s right..I have to find the answer on my own..** She recalled. “Fair enough..” Ilyanna looked away, embarrassed at her short temper. Her gloomy eyes ran circles around his face. “So..what am I gonna do?” Ilyanna rubbed her cold face. “We.” Alex grinned. A warm sensation rang through her chest. “T-thank you..” She gained the confidence to smile. “You two!” The teacher snapped. Ilyanna and Alex jolted up in their seats. “Stop talking, I'm starting the lesson!” He turned their backs to them, writing on the whiteboard. They looked at each other, and nodded. ' ' The chaotic clutter of footsteps in the hallway startled the classroom. “It's time to go, I guess. Pack up, everyone. Lunch time.” The social studies teacher announced. Ilyanna and Zen sprinted to their lockers to swap out items. Locking their lockers, they faced towards each other for a moment, then walked into the lunchroom together. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “This situation makes me somewhat anorexic..” She responded. “Alright..let's head to the library.” Alex suggested. “But why there?” Ilyanna asked, curiously. “Well, there are computers there with informational archives. We can use that to find out why your finger is disappearing.” He explained. “But the figure who sat down next to me on the bus stop said the solution must be found on my own accord..” She pouted, squeezing her head in frustration. “As long as I don't tell you the answer directly, nobody will know.” Alex replied. Ilyanna skeptically glared at him. “Whatever.” They walked into the library. Shelves stacked up to the ceiling. “There they are!” Alex exclaimed, pointing at a corner of the library with computers. The two ran towards the computers, and slid into a seat, as the computer turned on. “Well, what are we gonna type? ‘Cupid Curse?’” Ilyanna laughed weakly at the thought. “No, that'd be too wide of a search. Not only that, we’re the only people who know about this curse at this school. Maybe even in the entire country.” Alex thought out loud. “Hmm..” She thought. “I know!” Alex blurted out. “Weird dream then waking up to see your finger fading.” He said, as he typed it into the search bar. An eerie silence hung over the library, as lights dimmed, and a quiet ring came from the computer. The lights turned off, and the library was bathed in darkness. Ilyanna’s eyes went wide. She stared at Alex with a crazed expression. “A-Alex..” Ilyanna looked around. The computer began to static. His face stood the same. His eyebrows furrowed into a determined look. “Stay behind me..” Alex commanded. Ilyanna obeyed, as she backed into the space under the table. He sat in front of her, blockading the space with multiple chairs. The sound of multiple books falling down send shivers down their spines. Pages are heard being ripped to shreds. The computer’s sound suddenly changed to a mysterious chiming. “A soul has been sold. I’m coming for you.~” A monotone voice came from the computer. Ilyanna felt a tugging on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the bloodied face of the Cupid doll, lying motionless on the floor behind her. She screamed, diving in front of Alex, clinging to him tightly. The doll’s murderous grin was stitched the same way. “Hey, is anyone in here!?” A voice called out. “H-here!” Her cried. The lights flashed back on. Ilyanna and Alex rubbed their stinging eyes. “Why are there books and ripped pages everywhere” The media specialist looked around to see the damage. “You look like you just saw a ghos--” She began. A bright red stain of blood covered the white walls behind Ilyanna, clinging to Alex. Her pale eyes met the media specialist’s, and she turned around to see the commotion. “I ‘ M C O M I N G.” It read. “I-it's under the desk..” Ilyanna’s shaking hand pointed to the spot where the doll was seen. The media specialist looked under the desk. “I don't see anything there.” She replied. “But that bloody wall and the sudden power loss were scary..” They shuddered. “What were you doing in here when it happened?” She asked, guiding them out of the library. “We were searching about a curse involving Cupid.” Ilyanna blurted out. Alex elbowed her gently. “Cupid doesn't have a curse..he’s the god of love.” The media specialist laughed uneasily. She said, taking them to the nurse’s office. “Where'd you hear it from anyway?” Her eyes suddenly turned lifeless. “Uh..we heard it from friends of ours.” Alex explained. “I see..” The tip of the specialist’s mouth turned into a grin. The grin of a lifeless puppet. “I guess the FBI will have to investigate..I mean, you guys don't see, to have any injuries to accumulate that much blood to write on the wall..that is, if it even is blood.” She laughed mindlessly. Alex and Ilyanna became nervous and uncomfortable, constantly eyeing each other and the awkward movements of the specialist. “Well, we're at the nurse’s office. I’ll go notify the school to tell them about the situation.” She placed her hand on Ilyanna’s back, and led them into the office. “I’m dropping these two off at the nurse.” She said to the woman at the counter, on the phone staring at them. The woman at the counter gave a nod. The specialist’s hand was retrieved from Ilyanna’s back. “You two take care..” She whispered. Ilyanna turned around. The lifeless face of the media specialist stared deep into her eyes, grinning creepily. With the close of the door, she was gone. Ilyanna peered through the window- to see nothing in the hallways. Sweat dripped down her forehead. “A-Alex..” She began to whine in fear, as Ilyanna’s legs began to shake uncontrollably. “I know..” He calmly replied. “Come inside.” The nurse gestured them to come through the door. The two plopped down into two seats. “Roll up your sleeves and pants legs.” She ordered. “Hmm.” She thought. “You two only have a couple scratches and bruises. You'll be fine.” The nurse waved them away. A large crowd of sounds were heard from the cafeteria. “Lunch is over already..” Ilyanna silently concluded. She whipped out her phone. “Quick, before the teachers see our phones out.” Ilyanna tugged on Alex's sleeve. “Lets exchange numbers.” She said, showing her screen. He pulled out his phone and quickly entered in her number. “If you find anything new, please call me.” Ilyanna gleamed at him. “Okay..be careful.” Alex’s eyes filled with worry. ' ' **At the end of the day..** ' ' Ilyanna began her long walk home. With each step, it reminded her of how she was getting closer and closer to her guilty feelings. **Mom..** Her saddened eyes glued to the floor. Shivers were sent down her spine for the 5th time throughout the day. The image of the doll’s face was left burned into her mind. Shaking her head, Ilyanna tried to fend away the anxious thoughts. “Time is ticking. Love is what keeps you from disappearing..” She repeated to herself, over and over again. “So I have a time limit..as seen with my finger..” Ilyanna peered at her finger once again. “I’ll disappear entirely if I don't find love? Someone who died loving me wants revenge?” She threw her backpack on the ground. “Urgh..” Ilyanna groaned. **I don't get any of this..** She curled up into a ball in an alley. A young boy- around her age dropped a bag in front of her. She peeked through her tightly compressed knees to see liquid and food dripping and spilling out. “Damn..that was my dinner.” His gentle eyes fell to the floor. Ilyanna immediately recognized the hard hat and the logo on his uniform. He was one of the new recruits chosen. “Hey..” She stood up, wobbling on one leg. “What are you doing in the alley?” The boy asked. “Don't worry about it.” Ilyanna said, wiping away tears. “I’m the daughter of the owner of the railroad company you work for.” She set up a fake grin of pride. “I see..” He glanced at the bag on the floor. “I’ll get you some food. Do you know where you're going?” Ilyanna asked. “Y-yeah..of course I do!” She giggled at his fib. “So, what's your name?” Ilyanna grabbed her backpack and brushed the dust off of it. “Zen.” He replied. “That's a cool name.” She complimented. “I’m sure your name is cool too, boss.” Zen tipped his hard hat towards her. A light blush sprouted on Ilyanna’s face. “My name’s Ilyanna.” She stuttered. “Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out. Ilyanna hesitated, then shook his hand firmly. “I’ll put my stuff down and get ready for my supervising work shift. You sure you don't need directions?” She smirked. “No! For the last time, I know my way!” Zen pouted playfully. Ilyanna bursted out into laughter. “Okay, I’ll go now.” She waved. “Don't mess up anything, or you're gonna lose the job and owe us money!” Ilyanna ran towards her house. ' ' The door of the house swung open. “Ilyann-” Her mother called. “Y-yes?” Immediately, the guilt started taking its effect. “I’m..sorry.” She bowed deeply towards her. “This wasn't my decision to forcefully marry you..” Ilyanna’s mother wept. Tears were seen streaming down her cheeks through her hair. “Mom..” Ilyanna wrapped her arms around her. Both their exhausted, tear-filled creased eyes closed, relieved with comfort. “Good luck on your shift.” Her mother held up a feeble thumbs up. “Thank you mom.” She bowed back, with new found courage. Ilyanna quickly hopped into the shower. “Ah..” Sighing with relief, she washed away all the sweat and tears she had produced earlier today. Ilyanna heard tapping noises. “T-the doll can't be inside the wall..” She reassured herself, ignoring the tapping. Her mind drifts into unconsciousness. The lights in the room turn on and off as she sees her last moments of vision before passing out: The doll right in front of her. “Even if forced love were to be undone, to change red strings means to change destined love.” The doll giggled. ' ' There was consecutive pounding on the bathroom door. “Ilyanna?! Ilyanna, answer me!” Her desperate mom lay by the door, knocking away. “Damn it..” She opened the door and swing aside the shower curtains. Ilyanna’s eyes adjusted to the bright bathroom- lying on the floor. Her heartbeat soared up. “What's with this..” Ilyanna suddenly remembered the doll. Her mother stood there in disbelief. “Ilyanna..y-you have bruises and cuts all over yourself..” She pointed out. Her pounding chest woke her up entirely. “M-mom..” Ilyanna stared at her mother. ' ' “Honey, your daughter..she was in the shower for too long.” She stumbled next to her husband. “Yeah, girls do that in high school. It's a normal thing to deal with stre-” The dad unfolded his newspaper. “I saw her with cuts and bruises all over her body.” Ilyanna’s mother interrupted. Her father set down his glasses slowly, and slapped his newspaper shut. His eyes filled with grief, as he began to scorn. ' ' The door to Ilyanna’s room opened. Both her parent’s shadows covered her, entirely hidden under the covers of her bed. “Ilyanna..” He muttered her name solemnly, staring at her tangled hair hanging out of the blanket. Ilyanna’s father placed his hand gently on his wife’s shoulder. “Why..?” He muttered. “I thought we gave her the life she wanted.” “Dear..you don't understand. She obviously loves someone else. It's not right to just force her into marriage for the sake of our company.” She whispered. “Ilyanna?” Her mother called out. Groans came from under the sheets. He began to walk towards her. Ilyanna’s mother pulled him back, leading him out of her room. They both sat down at a table. “This is a big decision..” He sighed. She nervously shuffled around in her chair. “I just want my daughter to be happy..” Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. I won't mess up again. Trust me.” Their eyes met. ' ' Ilyanna was back in the black room. She looked around. Just the feel of the room sent her heartbeat soaring. A red glow emitted from the corner of the room, as the same shuffling noises and whispers echoed throughout the tiny room. The doll popped up in her face, coughing up blood. “Give me..your soul.” It rasped. Ilyanna shrieked, running to the other corner of the room. The doll persistently followed her around. She spotted a door, which quickly was flung open. She ran into the hallway the door led to, and within a few turns, she was lost. Footsteps from all around her were heard. Doors around her closed and opened slowly. “I found you.~” The childish voice screamed through the hallway. Ilyanna turned around to see a door that wasn't there before- directly behind her. There near the bottom of the door was none other than the bloodthirsty doll- with the same eerie grin on its face. The sight of it wielding a blood covered knife made Ilyanna’s stop in her tracks, along with her heartbeat. It grabbed her leg and dragged it into the room. The door was slammed shut, as screams were heard from inside the room, along with mysterious laughter and crashing of objects. ' ' Light filled her vision. Ilyanna shot up in her bed. Sweat covered her neck and forehead- just like the previous night. Her pale skin was warmed by the sunlight shining on it. She stretched and looked at the alarm. 8:43, Sunday, September 16th, it read. “At least it's a weekend..” She murmured. Glancing around the room, her eyes came across her hand. 4 fingers were missing. Ilyanna’s eyes closed. **So i need to find a true love and get rid of the forced love..?** Her eyes reopened, with flickers of burning determination. ' ' “H-honey, you want some breakfast?” Her mother paced back and forth in the kitchen, giving Ilyanna a worried look. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I already got a big breakfast packed.” She said, gently rubbing the bruises on her face. Walking out the door, the first thing that came into her mind was Zen. **Is he still there..?** Ilyanna thought. **Probably not. I mean, nobody would wait overnight..** A couple blocks into her walk, she sits down for a break on a bench near a vending machine. “Ugh..” She groaned, staring at her cut and bruised legs. With a sigh, she struggles to get back up, laming towards the vending machine for a drink. “Boss, are you okay?” A voice emits from behind her. Ilyanna turns to the voice. There he was- Zen, with bags under his eyes, waving to her cheerfully. “Zen..” She stood still. “Boss? Are you awake?” He asked, concerned at Ilyanna’s form. “J-just call me Ilyanna! ‘Boss’ is too formal!” She insisted. “Okay..do you need help walking?” He offered her his hand. Ilyanna’s face instantly became a tomato. “I’ll do well on my own.” Ilyanna limped towards the railroad station- just in sight. Zen sprinted towards her, and slowed down as he reached next to Ilyanna. He glanced at the duffel bag she was carrying. “Do you need me to carry that for you?” Zen’s head lowered to the floor. “Why are you trying to be so nice to me all of a sudden? Do you want a raise or a bonus that much?” Ilyanna quietly muttered. “No..it's because I feel..as if you needed help. It's not like those bruises or cuts are invisible, y’know..” Zen replied. She suddenly went silent. “..Did your parents do this to you?” He asked. “I know you're trying to be nice, but why are you prying so much? It's creep-.” Ilyanna stumbled forward, only to be caught by Zen’s arms. “It’s because I can relate to that a lot.” He murmured. “When i’d come home from school, i’d come back to it the next day all bruised and cut up.” Zen weakly smiled. Ilyanna’s eyes locked on his. “I came to work here to escape them. They've torn down everything I've tried to do. A raise or a bonus, no raise or no bonus, being paid or not being paid, there's no difference to me.” Zen laughed. “So..are you just gonna be on mute while I keep you suspended off the floor?” He awkwardly asked. “S-sorry..I um..shouldn't have assumed.” Ilyanna apologized. “It's fine.” Zen said. “Did you stay at the railroad site all night?” Zen pointed to the bags under his eyes. “Yeah..it's better at the railroad station compared to my parent’s house.” He explained. A long period of silence hung over the two, as the site got closer and closer. “We’re here.” Ilyanna said, almost speechless. She took out a pair of keys and walked up to a door, unlocking it. Zen’s legs came to a halt. “And you called me out earlier for spacing out.” Ilyanna giggled. He snapped out of his trance. “Sorry.” Zen abruptly apologized. She gestured him to come in. They walked into a room with a long table and multiple coat racks and lockers. “Here's the employee’s quarter. The weekend shift is almost always empty. Most of the employees take the weekends off, so it'll just be you and me, since I can't supervise on the days I have school.” Ilyanna squeezed her fists in her pocket. **I feel..weird around him.** Her cheeks began to redden. Zen sat down at the table, pulling up a chair next to him for Ilyanna. “Thanks.” She said. “The table’s so wet.” Zen rubbed his hand on the surface of the table. “Yeah..our cleaning crew can clean well..but won't dry well. It's fine, just ignore it.” She suggested. Ilyanna unzipped her duffel bag, taking out a soda and a stuffed lunch box. His stomach growled loudly. “Oops..sorry.” Zen coughed, trying to deafen the noise. “Jeez..you may not want a raise or a bonus, but you sure need one.” Ilyanna scolded. “...” They sat silently. Suddenly, she pushed her lunchbox towards Zen. His eyes met hers. “J-just take it already!” Ilyanna yelled. “Y-yes, Boss!” He startlingly saluted. She whacked the back of his head. “Ilyanna! Do I need to spell it out for you?!” She scoffed. Zen giggled, and Ilyanna soon joined in the laughter. **I feel..safe around him.** She came to the realization. ' ' **This is the first friend I've had in years..** Zen thought to himself, eating happily. ' ' Ilyanna took a sip of strawberry juice, then set it down on the table. Zen’s arm slipped on the wet table. His elbow rammed into Ilyanna’s arm, knocking the juice box over, spilling onto the floor. “I’m sorry, Ilyanna! I-um..I’ll clean it up right away.” Zen’s head spun around, finding a place with paper towels. His eyes swerved across a rack with cleaning supplies, and sprinted towards it. He grabbed the roll of paper towels and came back to the table. Placing the roll on the table, he patted ilyana's shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked. Her body stood immobile. Zen leaned in further to stare at Ilyanna’s face. Her eyes were glued lifelessly to the strawberry stained floor. “Ilyanna..?” He asked. ' ' **2 years ago..** ' ' “Honey?” Ilyanna’s mother called from the kitchen. “Coming!” Her dad yelled back, running down the stairs as he tightened his tie. “Ilyanna, you dressed yet?!” They simultaneously screamed. “Almost!” Her muffled voice cried back from her room. (lol) She stormed out of her room and down the stairs, barefoot. Ilyanna sat down on the last step of the stairs, putting on her dress socks. The doorbell rang. “The Andersons are here!” Her mother announced. Ilyanna’s father dashed towards the door, opening it with a smile on his face. “Hello!” He said, greeting the small group of well-dressed people inside the house. A man stepped up, and offered his hand towards Ilyanna’s father. “Hi, how are you doing, Jimmy?” He stepped into the dining room. “You have a beautiful dining room.” His wife said, stepping behind him. “Come on, you two!” She scolded, whispering to the two figures behind them. “Introduce yourself.” The father’s humble voice commanded. Two young men in suits walked towards Ilyanna’s parents. They tipped their hats to them. “Hello.” The elder brother greeted. Ilyanna stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the guests. “Come on, Ilyanna. Sit down.” Her father gestured, towards a seat next to him. She reached for the chair, but an arm extended out in front of her. The younger brother pulled out the chair with a smile. “Have a seat.” He insisted. Ilyanna hesitated, but sat down reluctantly. “T-thank you.” She muttered. The two brothers sat beside her. “My name’s Axel. My brother here is Cameron.” The elder brother took her hand, and kissed it. “My name’s Ilyanna.” She said, as her dull and empty eyes clung to the plate in front of her. “The food is ready!” The guests and Ilyanna sat anxiously, moving around and getting comfortable in their seats. “My eldest son is going to be taking over the company.” The father said, adjusting his tie. “I see..what does your company do?” Ilyanna asked. “We build the trains that run on your railroads. Quite frankly, if our companies combined, we would be the most influential train & railroad track company in America!” He responded, nearly hopping in his seat with excitement. “I see.” She replied. “I hope my son is good enough for you. You're such a pretty girl. I hope he treats you well, which reflects how we raised him too.” Axel’s mother giggled. Ilyanna flustered at the comment. “Thank you.” She replied. “Dig in.” Ilyanna’s mother rejoiced, setting down food onto the table. As the table began to set food on their plates, she looked around the table. ' ' **Half an hour later..** Ilyanna set her fork down. “Full already? You've barely touched your food.” Her father nudged at her elbow. “I’m full.” She insisted. “How old are you, Ilyanna, dear?” Axel’s mother asked. “I just turned 17. I’ll be 18 in a year.” Ilyanna replied. “I see..well Axel,” She placed her hand on her son’s back. “Your marriage will be in a year. Are you excited?” “Yeah.” Axel grinned at his mother. “Who’s getting married?” Cameron asked. The entire table was dumbfounded. “Oh, excuse our son’s ignorance.” His father smiled. “Son, your older brother’s marrying Ilyanna.” He whispered, leaning towards him. Cameron dropped his fork, staring at the wall. “Is there something wrong..?” Cameron’s mother glared at him. “N-no. It's nothing. I’m going to use the bathroom.” He stuttered. “It's upstairs to the right on the 3rd door.” Ilyanna’s father explained. A quiet ‘thank you’ was heard. Ilyanna glanced at Cameron’s plate- also barely touched. **So he likes me..huh..?** Ilyanna thought to herself, sweeping her hair behind her ear. After a few minutes, Cameron came back. His face and eyes were red. ' ' **A couple weeks later..** ' ' Rain trickled down the umbrellas- falling in front of the dozens upon dozens of solemn faces. Men in tuxedos and women in dresses and formal clothing walked about through the memorial service, speaking to one another. A throat was cleared, and everyone went silent. “Today, we all came here to remember one person. Cameron Anderson.” The voice said, pausing. Sitting near the front rows were none other than Axel and his parents- all quietly weeping. “We do not know of the reason..” The speaker began. A crowd surrounded the coffin of Cameron. Ilyanna stood within the heart of the crowd, staring at Cameron’s troubled yet deceased face. A sense of discomfort ran down her spine. Her mom stood in the corner of the memorial. “Yeah. I’ll get to the autopsy lab right after this.” She whispered into the phone. **That’s right..mom’s a forensic detective.** ' ' “But he had committed suicide, and arrived dead on the scene in St. Cupid’s Hospital..” He finally brought himself to say. A burst of, crying and mourning erupted from the crowd of gathered relatives, friends, and of course.. Ilyanna’s family. ' ' Ilyanna snapped back out of her daydream. “Ilyanna? Ilyanna?” “Boss?” He called, patting her shoulder. “Don't call me boss!” She snapped back. “H..huh?” She looked around, and her eyes locked onto the clock. “9:40?! We’ll make it just in time for the first train inspection if we hurry!” Ilyanna scolded Zen, shoving the rest of the breakfast in his mouth crudely, as he snatched his jacket and began to dash out the door after her. ' ' **At the end of the day..** ' ' Zen wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I've gotten a worse workout running a marathon..” He wheezed. “Don't be a wuss.” Ilyanna scoffed at him, dragging behind her. They walked through the door of the employee room, providing air conditioning and comfort from a long day’s work. “That strawberry juice on the floor..you looked like you just came straight out of a war with those eyes.” Zen laughed. Ilyanna pondered silently, as a huge pause was left unbroken. “I don't mean to pry, but..” Ilyanna’s head turned to his weary face. “Why were you all bruised up and cut earlier today? He asked. Her startled expression silenced Zen. “I..um..” Ilyanna murmured, squirming in her chair. “I’ll tell you another time when we’re closer..” She said. Zen nodded. ' ' **Later that night..** ' ' “We got home pretty damn late.” Ilyanna stared at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 12:30. “Thank you for letting me stay at your place.” Zen grinned. “Don't get any funny ideas..” She whacked him at the back of his head. “You’ll be sleeping on the floor of my room after dinner.” Ilyanna explained, setting down her bags and taking of her shoes. She ran into the kitchen, and turned on the stove. “What are you doing?” Zen asked, puzzled with her actions. “Cooking us a meal, dumbass.” Ilyanna replied. “Scary..” His legs wobbled towards the dining room, plopping into a chair. Zen sat in the poorly lit dining room, waiting for Ilyanna’s appearance soon to come out behind the closed kitchen door. Shadows moved around the room restlessly, and floor planks creaked eerily. Without moving his head, his eyes found their way through the dark room, finding a small doll, sitting down on the floor in the corner of it. It's menacing eyes struck deep into Zen’s soul. Goosebumps appeared all around his neck, arms and legs. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened. “Zen, are you still awake?” Ilyanna asked. “Y-yes!” He jolted up in his seat. “Is anything wrong?” She questioned, turning on the lights and setting the food down. Zen stared back at the same corner. The doll was gone. “No, it's nothing.” Ilyanna walked back into the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Zen asked. “I got you a gift.” She came back into the living room with a box. “I didn’t think you’d be the only person, so I thought I’d be giving the best gift to the one who worked the hardest.” Ilyanna explained. “You worked really hard and showed me more respect than any other dirty railroad worker who’s been employed here.” She grinned. “Are you calling me dirty!?” Zen’s face reddened with temporary anger. Ilyanna giggled. “Just open the gift.” He opened the cover of the box, and his mouth gaped. Inside the box was a beautiful wrench- polished to perfection. Zen got up from his chair, speechless. “I’ve never received such a beautiful gift..” His hands covered his mouth. Tears leaked out at the edge of his eyes. With a couple sniffles, he wrapped his arms around Ilyanna. “Boss..” Zen sniffled into her shoulder. “Don’t be so gross! And for the last time, call me Ilyanna.” She scolded. ' ' **After dinner..** ' ' “I thought you would literally mean it when you said I was sleeping on the floor..” He sighed in relief at the sight of the mattress low on the floor with a pillow crudely shoved onto it. Ilyanna giggled at the pathetic sight of Zen’s shocked face. With two bodies crashing into their beds, the room went quiet. Ilyanna lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with her arm over her eyes. The side of her mouth turned downwards into a scowl. **The strawberry juice reminded me..of the blood shown in the pictures during the investigation..** Ilyanna recalled the pictures her mother showed her after she asked out of curiosity. Memories of the funeral Zen silently snored on the floor next to her. “Zen..are you there..?” Ilyanna whispered, as she heard creaks around her house. “Mmnmm..?” He rolled around, stretching his arms. “..Can I trust you not to tell anybody this?” Ilyanna turned on her phone, setting it face-up on the bed. Her saddened eyes met Zen’s. “I don't tell any secrets.” He insisted. “Okay..” Ilyanna took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth, a creepy laughter rang through the hallway of her house. Ilyanna’s body shook, and her head turned from side to side. She signaled Zen to be completely quiet. He nodded, looking around along with Ilyanna. Zen’s eyes swerved over the same doll- hiding behind the cabinet. “THERE!” He shrieked. The doll launched off the wall, wielding a knife. Tears streamed down Ilyanna’s eyes, as she put up her arms over her face. The doll’s limbs grasped onto her face, screaming and laughing. The doll’s red eyes switched from Zen to Ilyanna constantly. It's dirty blonde hair fell over it’s eyes as it began to scrape the knife against her shoulders. Ilyanna curled up into a ball and tried shaking the doll off- but it wouldn't budge. It's sharp fingernails dug into her shirt, swaying back and forth. Zen’s legs kicked away at the messy blanket and sprang up onto Ilyanna’s bed. His bulky arms tugged and choked the doll. It ceased movement, as its head turned 180% towards Zen, and sank its teeth deep into his hand wrapped around the doll’s neck. “Agh..fuck.” He groaned, grabbing the doll by the head. Zen whipped the doll across the room, and it disappeared into the darkness. Their heartbeats and heavy breathing were the only remaining noises in the room. He looked down to see Ilyanna, clinging to him with her tear-filled face pressed tightly against his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Zen wiped them away, wrapping his arms around her. “Are you okay..?” He picked up her phone that tumbled off the side of the bed, shining it on her stab wounds. Ilyanna sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. Zen leaned down to reach into the backpack next to his mattress, pulling out medicine and bandaids. “You're cold?” He asked, as he placed the bandaid on Ilyanna’s last wound. She nodded. “So am I..” Zen shivered at the memory of the doll. He grabbed the blanket from his mattress, and sat next to Ilyanna on the bed, with their back facing the wall. Zen stared at himself, then Ilyanna, then the blanket. With a shrug, he placed the blanket over the two of them. She stared at Zen, shuffling around to get comfortable under the blanket. Ilyanna’s body tilted towards him. After a moment of staring at the remains of his panicked face, her head rested against Zen’s shoulder. He stared at Ilyanna’s hair, pressing against his neck. A light blush appears on his cheeks. Finally, after deep thought and consideration, Zen rested his head against Ilyanna’s. He reached for her hand under the covers, but *could not find anything other than her wrist.* Too tired to think, his eyes closed instantly. The two fell asleep, bundled up tightly together. ' ' **The next day..** ' ' Ilyanna’s weary eyes opened. She jolted up, as her head turned back and forth. **No doll..** Ilyanna sighed with relief. She stared at the huge gash on her arm, then looked further up to see her hand- entirely gone. Ilyanna finally realized where her hand was- along with the rest of her body. Clinging tightly to Zen’s, with her legs and arms wrapped around him. She immediately became flustered, and retrieved her arms and legs from his body. Ilyanna rubbed her eyes. **Even after what happened last night..** Ilyanna thought to herself. **I haven't slept this well in years.** The light blush returned to her cheeks, as she rubbed her eyes. Sunlight peeked through the small gaps of her blinds. Ilyanna slowly hopped out of bed, looking back at Zen to see if his eyes open. “He probably stayed up trying to protect me..” She muttered to herself, romantically fantasizing. Looking at the clock, she bit her lip nervously. With a slap given by herself, Ilyanna dug into her desk drawer and got out a sticky note and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note onto it, and walked over to him with her hands on her hips. Ilyanna slapped the sticky note onto his forehead, laughing to herself. Her pained eyes cast away from Zen, walking out of the room, headed towards the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands. As the bathroom door closed, his eyes flickered open. “I’m sorry..” Zen curled up into a ball, wiping the tears being drained out of his bloodshot eyes. ' ' Ilyanna stepped out of the bathroom, sprinting into the bedroom. “Oh..you're still asleep.” She stared at him. Dried tear marks were seen on Zen’s cheeks. Ilyanna stepped forward. “It's my fault..” She bit her lip, holding back tears at the sight of a rip on his t-shirt soaked in blood. Zen’s arms wrapped tightly around her, squeezing her tightly. Ilyanna’s arms wrapped back around his, entirely caught up in the moment. Both their eyes widen, as they stared at each other in awe. “S-sorry.” They both apologized, wiping away their tears. “It must've been scary for you, huh?” Zen rested his chin on his palm. Ilyanna nodded. She glanced at the clock again. “Zen, I have to go to school..” Ilyanna placed her hand on her shoulder. “I know your parents are tough on you, but if my parents found out you slept in my room, I’d never hear the end of it.” She explained. Zen nodded in agreement. “You should get going now..I’ll see you next Sunday.” Ilyanna’s trembling voice replied. “Wait.” He grabbed her wrist. Placing a paper in her palm, Zen pulled back his hand. “Call me if anything happens. Please.” His eyes dug deep into her feeble spirit. “S-sure..” Ilyanna turned around, neatly tucking the piece of paper into her pocket. ' ' “So you've found someone you think you love?” Alex’s shocked voice alarmed her. “Geez..not so loud.” Ilyanna cautiously looked around. “I've thought day and night. About everything..” She began. Alex’s eyes carefully watched hers. “When the doll claimed a soul was sold to him, that soul would belong to the younger brother of my chosen husband. Cameron committed suicide after his parents broke the news that I would marry his older brother, Axel, as soon as I turned 18. He died loving me, just like the way Cupid described..” Ilyanna whispered to him. Alex nodded, following along. “That would also mean that Cameron had feelings of vengeance against me, again, just like how Cupid described.” “Why are you all bruised and cut, though..?” Alex stared at her- entirely in long sleeves and long pants. “The beatings and scarring..seeing the doll around my house..it all started after when we were attacked in the library. So i’m guessing Cupid starts to physically hurt me using the soul and power of hatred.” She concluded. “We’d best be careful from now on..especially around school. We need to find a solution soon..” Alex stared at her hand. “What're you staring at?” Ilyanna glared at him. “Your hand. How much of it has disappeared?” He asked. “Oh.” She replied, dumbfounded. “..My entire hand is gone.” Ilyanna murmured. “This isn't good..do you know anything about what Cupid meant when he said re-tie red strings?” Alex asked. “What are red strings, first of all?” She asked. “Red strings often refer to destiny in love. So if your red string ties with the red string of someone else, you're destined to get married and love each other. To be practical, you just changed your fate. But if you don’t get rid of this curse soon, your fate won’t permanently change.” He insisted. “So that’d mean my destined love would change?” Ilyanna pondered. Alex nodded, concerned with her face. “What if someone else were to be able to see my fading hand?” She looked up. “Then..that person would be your destined lover.” Alex replied. A creaking noise came from behind them. He stared back- nothing was there. “This is bad, we need to go.” Alex urged her, dragging Ilyanna by the hand down the hallway. They sprinted and tumbled into a classroom. “What’s with the rush? Did something in the bathroom jump out and scare you?” The teacher cackled wickedly at the two gasping students at his doorway. The seated students followed along with the crude laughter. A crack on the ceiling grew, and grew. Moments later, a shower of debris rained down on the teacher, silencing the room. Ilyanna inched closer and closer to the blood stained podium. Alex followed. The silent room was suffocated with anxiety and fear. There the teacher lay- his body crushed, broken and twisted in every and worst way possible. “N..No..” Ilyanna’s voice trembled. A cold breeze swept across her neck. She spun around, as her eyes scanned the hallway. Through the doorway, sitting by the edge of the hallway ' ' was none other than the damned doll. ' ' Ilyanna screamed at the top of her lungs. The cloudy sky through the windows were swiped shut from view, as windows all around the school were sealed tight by the paranormal closing of the window blinds. Hallways, rooms.. Everything was dark. Students panicked, frolicking in their bags for their phones. Crashes and screams were heard all over the school. Alex gritted his teeth, grabbing Ilyanna. “Stay very close to me..you’re his target, but he won’t bat an eye if he injures..or even kills others.” He ordered. With a nod, she led Alex to the windows. “Cupid and other demons can’t be near sunlight, right? If we break these, maybe we can esca-“ Ilyanna was interrupted by eerie giggles and crashes. They turned around to see half the students, buried under piles of debris and broken desks. The other half fled out the door, adding to the screams and stampede of footsteps out in the halls. “Come on, we have to get out of here too!” Alex tugged at her, sprinting with her towards the door. As they were making their way through the doorway, a clenched hand grasped onto Ilyanna’s ankle. The arm extended out of the pile of the broken desks, covered in blood. It opened its palm to show what was written in blood on it. “You’re next.” It read. “Come on..!” He hurried her along, into the hallway. The school announcements turned on. “All students, please remain calm. The school has suddenly began to experience unexplainable issues. The police, firefighters, doctors and the authorities are going to arrive any moment. Stay calm, and they will break in shortl-“ The teacher speaking suddenly began shrieking. The same doll’s hysterical laughter rang through the entire school. Ilyanna and Alex dashed into the gym, where they found the majority of the remaining students that hadn’t suffered major injuries. She whipped out her phone, running towards a crowded corner of the gym. Ilyanna fumbled in her pocket for Zen’s number, typing it sloppily onto her phone. She tapped the voicemail button, and slapped the phone onto her face. “Zen?!” Ilyanna desperately called. Alex uneasily looked around. The large room got more silent the longer they sat. “Please come and save me and my friend..we’re in the gym right now. He’s attacking again..” She pleaded, blurting out the school name and address. As Ilyanna pressed the End Voicemail button, the entire ground shook, sending Alex and Ilyanna flying a couple inches off the ground. They looked up, then behind them. Everyone behind them had also been crushed by the ceiling that fell on them. “Come on, Alex..we have to..” Ilyanna saw his foot jammed under a steel beam. “Damn it..” She swiped her hair back, pulling out his foot from under the metal beam. His shoe came flying off, as he stumbled to his feet. “Let’s go!” Alex shrieked, speeding across the gym. Ilyanna’s phone lay still on the gym floor next to the piled high bodies and debris. It buzzed. On the screen, it read; call from Zen. A chuckle emitted from every direction. The cloth hand tapped the Accept button. “Hello!? Ilyanna, are you okay?!” He yelled. “Let’s see how strong your love is for this girl..and whether she will die before you arrive or not.” The voice rasped. Sharp fingernails belonging to the doll wrapped around the screen. The phone was slowly crushed into a small ball, and was thrown on top of the pile behind Cupid. ' ' Alex and Ilyanna shot past the classrooms. “Where do we go?! How do we get out!?” She sharply muttered. “The front office is the only place where anyone can save us. We don’t have anything to break through the windows that we can carry. Even if we were to break the window, if it was just anywhere in the school, Cupid would hear and crush us to death..” Alex concluded. “You’re right..we don’t know how good his hearing and mobile capabilities are.” Ilyanna thought. “We should head towards the office, since there are so many rooms in there, with brand new walls the school constructed last year. That’d mean they would be more sound resistant than the old classrooms.” Alex ordered. As they ran together, there was a freak behind them. Ilyanna turned around, to see a piece of metal rattling at the end of the hallway behind them. “Run..!” Alex barked. They quickly turned a corner, heading straight towards the office. They nearly collapsed by the office door, wheezing and gasping. Alex yanked the door open, and both of them slipped inside. The two looked around hoping for a hiding spot or something to break the wall. They dove under an office desk, and clung to the corner. Ilyanna spotted a small metal pole. As she reached out to grab it, the door of the office quietly opened. Alex quickly retrieved Ilyanna’s arm. ' ' Cupid closed in on the 2, huddled together with their backs on the wall. Alex stood up as the doll raised its ragged knife. “I won’t let you hurt them—“ A blast from the side of the wall interrupted him, sending him crashing against the wall with debris covering him up to his neck. Ilyanna bit her lip, shivering with fear. The doll waddled towards Alex, and leaned into his ear. “Don’t come back and give others the chance of life you failed to get” Its dry voice dug into the atmosphere. Cupid turned towards Ilyanna, and began walking forward. “Damn it..” Alex murmured, coughing up blood. His hand shook uselessly, trying to reach out towards the doll. A crash behind Ilyanna sent a shower of glass digging into the doll, knocking the knife out of its hands. A polished wrench fell on the floor in front of her. “Z..Zen?” Ilyanna called. Zen landed firmly in front of her, picking up the polished wrench. He swept Ilyanna off her feet, and began to push her out of the broken window. “W..wait..” She insisted, pointing towards Alex. Zen turned his head towards the immobilized boy. “You’re so slow.” Cupid giggled, dragging Zen and Ilyanna back down onto the floor. They both tumbled to the floor. A knife was moments away from plunging into Zen’s stomach, but his wrench luckily caught the blade inches away from it. “Screw you..” He gritted his teeth, pushing back against the bloodstained knife. Ilyanna frantically turned towards Zen. “Go, rescue your friend!” He grunted. She nodded, desperately digging through the junk. “Save yourself..” Alex rasped. “No..after all you’ve done for me..” Ilyanna’s eyes began to glow a light violet. “I’m not abandoning a friend who’s helped me get this far.” She yanked out one of his arms out of the junk pile. Zen’s wrench clashed against the serrated knife. As their grips pushed on against each other’s, sparks intensely flew off the weapons. He squinted his eyes, mustering all the strength he had left. The knife slipped under the wrench, slashing across Zen’s hand. With a kick, he was sent flying against the wall, right next to Ilyanna and Alex. “Ugh…” Zen groaned, attempting to get up. Cupid’s grin got wider and broader as it inched closer and closer. Ilyanna’s head fell into his chest, sobbing. His arms wrapped around her, comforting her. “Looks like..I win this girl.” The doll raised its knife. “We will make it out alive.” Zen lifted Ilyanna’s face up to his. “Because I can’t live in a world without you.” He grinned feebly, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips pressed against one another’s, as their tongues swirled around in their mouths. A bright light enveloped the two. Alex smiled weakly, closing his eyes in relief. Cupid’s red eyes and eerie grin that hung over the two was disintegrated. As the couple opened their eyes, there was none other than a pile of ash next to a knife in front of them. Zen reached for her hand. “Your hand’s back already..” He flushed. Ilyanna beamed back with joy. “I’m glad I was able to preserve such a beautiful love..”Alex muttered. The two turned around. A warm light revolved around him. “What do you mean..? What’s with the light?” Ilyanna questioned. His peaceful face rested quietly. “All I can say is..75 years ago, I was murdered..by that same knife.” Alex’s wobbling hand pointed towards the knife. “Alex…” Tears began to pour out of her eyes. “It’s okay. I’ll keep watching over you. You’re the first to break the curse..at least Cupid won’t ever be corrupt again.” He exclaimed. “I’ll miss you.” Alex smiled at Ilyanna. The light got more and more intense, illuminating the room. When it finally disappeared, he was gone. Ilyanna cried into her knees, curling up into a ball. “It’ll be okay..”Zen’s gentle eyes met hers. “Hey, are you two okay there?!” A police officer stood by the broken window. “Yeah. Could you lend us a hand?” He asked. The officer nodded. Zen held up Ilyanna’s body, which was lifted and laid outside next to the window. “You’re next. Come on, now.” He urged. Zen turned around to grab the wrench Ilyanna gave him. He quickly shoved it in his pocket, and was lifted out through the window. ' ' **Later that day..** ' ' Ilyanna and Zen slept side by side, clinging to each other. Their quiet snores were muffled under the bedsheets. ' ' “Are you willing to die for Ilyanna?” A voice emitted. Zen shot up and looked side to side. A glow was coming from the nightstand, which attracted his eyes. There sat a Cupid doll, grinning cheerfully at Zen and Ilyanna. He shuffled slowly and carefully out of bed, and kneeled in front of the doll. “Yes. I’ll do anything for her.” Zen’s determined face said it all. “Good night, Cupid.” He whispered, as Zen slid back under the covers. ' ' **In the morning..** ' ' Ilyanna groggily rubbing her face. With a stretch and a yawn, her eyes were bright and open. “Good morning Ze-WAA!” She bolted up as a pair of arms wrapped tightly against her from behind. “Morning.” Zen laughed, pecking her on the cheek. Ilyanna turned to the nightstand, where an angelic Cupid peacefully beamed at her. ' ' She grinned. “It’s time to get ready for school. I’ll see you by the railroad sight later today.” Ilyanna got up and ran into the bathroom. “IS THAT A BOY IN YOUR ROOM?!” Her mom screamed from the kitchen. “S..SO WHAT IF IT IS?!” Ilyanna’s face turned bright red, slamming the bathroom door behind her shut. ' ' Ilyanna and Zen stepped through the doors of the house, taking off their shoes and putting down their bags. “Sure was a long day..” She sighed. “Thank you for treating me to dinner~.” Zen contently licked his lips with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re dating me for dinner!” Ilyanna scolded, pinching his cheek. Zen’s face turned serious suddenly. “I would never!” He said, kissing her again and again. “O-okay..that’s enough proof.” Ilyanna blushed. “We should get changed. It’s pretty late.” She suggested. Zen nodded, following her upstairs to her room. Ilyanna began taking her shirt off. “W-WOAH!” He flung himself to the other side of the room. “S-S-Shouldn’t you be doing that in private?!” Zen stuttered. Both their faces turned red. “You’re my boyfriend..as..as long as you don’t get any ideas, it’s okay to do this..right?” Ilyanna’s face got redder and redder. Zen nodded, still flustered by the conversation. An obvious bulge poked out from his shorts. She glanced at it. “Zen, come here.” Ilyanna ordered. “Y-yes!?” He replied, saluting. “I don’t think I’ve repaid you yet..for all you’ve done.” She pinned Zen to the bed. “If you’re my real lover..prove to me you’re gonna be my man..and take responsibility for whatever happens to me tonight.~~” Ilyanna licked her lips, turning off the lights. ' ' **end**